Touch of Red
by Limitless Musings
Summary: It'd started from a simple offer. Everything that happened afterwards was just his sheer determination.
1. Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ It'd started from a simple offer. Everything that happened afterwards was just his sheer determination.

 _Pairing: Kuro/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Could Have Been Me by The Struts

 _ **Touch of Red**_

 **Part I** : Offer

Kuro yawned into the palm of his hand. Tears bleared his vision for a moment before he blinked them away. He was bored. _Too bored_. How long had it been since he'd last done something of worth?

He picked up an easy job coaching at a local gym. Most of his days were spent giving one-on-one personal training sessions for stay-at-home moms. More often than not they had nothing better to do with their time. So flirting with him seemed to have become a favorite past time of the neighborhood mom association. The attention they showered him with was nice but ultimately _boring_. He missed the days of his youth, competing against teams both stronger and more skilled than his own.

He tipped his head towards the sky. What he wouldn't give to relive those glory days.

"Excuse me!" A feminine voice called out from behind him. Kuro took a breath through his nose. Just great, right when he didn't want to deal with a bored house wife. He really ought to have a word with Ono. The guy couldn't keep his mouth shut for the life of him.

"Might you be Kuro Tetsurou?" She was closer now. The young man craned his neck back, lifting himself from the grassy knoll partially to see who was calling him. Much to his surprise it wasn't a middle aged woman in the usual leggings and tank standing in front of him. Instead it was young woman dressed in a nice dress suit. Complete with a black pencil skirt and white professional style blouse. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear the second it fell into her face. Too bad, it looked somewhat cute loose like that.

"Depends on who's asking." He shot back playfully. A small smile pulled at the edge of her lips.

"Higurashi Kagome," Was it just him or did that smile just get a bit wider? "I teach at Nekoma." Suddenly he had a feeling that he knew where this was going. He gave her the benefit of the doubt, allowing her to continue first. "I understand that you were the Captain of the Volleyball Club when you went there, correct?" A direct question that required a simple yes or no answer.

Kuro sat up. He turned to face her before placing his elbows over his propped knees.

"That's pretty easy to figure out. You wouldn't be here if you didn't already know that answer." He kept his tone light and playful. "So let's cut straight to the chase, shall we?"

If she was offended by his direct method then she didn't show it. Kagome gave a small laugh, "Perceptive. I'm sure you're fully aware of Nekoma's current standing." His expression soured. Of course he did. Not four years after he'd graduated, the school's team fell into a state of decline. Over time their powerhouse collection of players became just barely average. It wasn't that they lacked talent. The real problem came with Coach Nekomata's retirement. Large shoes had been left unfilled. As it stood the school still hadn't found anyone that could measure up to his shadow.

"Is there a request in that statement?" Kuro teased. It'd been a while since he last had the chance to talk to someone his age like this. Most of his peers moved off in far away districts. The only ones he kept in close communication with were Kenma and Hinata.

Kagome flashed a knowing smile in his direction, "Alright then, I'm officially inviting you to be the new coach. Our season will be starting soon." Azure eyes narrowed with determination. "Our team has the skills necessary to win. They're strong and determined but they lack direction."

"So you think bringing on someone with winning experience will change that?" He knew it. It wasn't like he hadn't _thought_ about returning to Nekoma. He'd been invited before but he'd always turned it down. Volleyball had been an amazing experience for him, but it deserved to remain where it belonged: _in his past_.

"More or less." She admitted openly. He had to give the woman credit. She had guts. "Ultimately this request boils down to two reasons. The first _is_ because of your experience leading Nekoma to the Nationals. You were an amazing Captain to your team and that's what they need right now."

"You flatter me," Kuro grinned widely. He pushed his palms against his knees, standing from his crouched position. "So what's the other reason?" He was curious.

An odd glint entered her eyes, "Because the boys admire you. If anyone can get through their thick skulls it'd be _you_."

He blinked once then twice. He laughed. Perhaps a bit too loudly but the situation was one that was rather amusing.

"I'm not joking when I say that they respect you." A small smirk pulled at her lips. "It'd be a good learning experience for them to practice with an coach who'd taken their team to the top before."

His laughter slowly subsided. She made valid points. He _would_ be the prime recruit to coach the team, but did he _want_ to do it? That was a difficult question.

"I appreciate the offer but," He couldn't finish his sentence. Kagome was in front of him suddenly. A fierce expression set upon the lines of her lips and forehead.

"I understand if you have previous arrangements. However I cannot allow those boys to lose their best opportunity." The ferocity in her tone took him by surprise. For such a tiny woman, she commanded authority with all the force of a lioness. He was interested.

"Here's my work contact." She pushed a card into his palm without waiting for an answer. "You don't have to give me an answer now but just think about it for a couple of days. Our first practice is on Saturday at seven." Kagome flashed one last smile at him. "I'll return after Saturday for your answer."

With that she turned on her heel. His eyes observed as her back slowly disappeared from sight.

Coach, huh? That was a thought he hadn't had for some time. A slow smile spread across his lips. What could watching one practice hurt? Besides, she was pretty cute. Sharp witted to boot. He flipped the card over. Beneath her name was an office number, work email and her title:

 _Mathematics and Boy's Volleyball Sponsor_

Another laugh bubbled out from his throat. No wonder she was so pushy. Those kids were probably _begging_ her to bring him on. His smirk grew wider. What the hell. He'd just go see one practice. What would be in the harm in that?

Of course the days leading up to the weekend progressed more slowly than he'd like to admit. Each hour crawled as if three had passed. Kuro glanced at his watch. It was six thirty which meant he still had half an hour to get to Nekoma's gym to observe the new team in action. The young man tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants. He kept his clothing basic; just a simple short sleeve shirt and jogging gear. He knew himself well enough that if he'd take an interest in this opportunity then he'd want to be prepared to jump in.

His eyes focused on the familiar outline of the gym off in the distance. There weren't many students on campus due to the early hour and weekend. This was a perfect chance for him to explore.

Kuro's hand brushed against the card in his pocket. Oh right, he'd forgotten to call her. Would she answer if he did now? The young man shook his head. No, that wouldn't work. She was probably already with the team to help them warm up.

He pressed forward. Oh well, it was probably better if he surprised them anyways. Nothing better than getting someone when the were unaware. A wide grin spread across his lips. The doors came into view and he couldn't slow the quickened pace he'd started.

He strolled onto the court silently. No one noticed his entrance at first. The boys were too focused on their stretches to see him slink in. So his gaze slid across the floor, seeking out the woman who'd recruited him. Now where could she be?

"Alright boys, gather up!" Kagome's voice rang out clearly. He paused mid stride out of habit. The teens ran forward without further urging. Their eyes trained on the young woman intently. "We have a special guest joining us today. He'll be observing your practice. I expect that you will treat him with respect. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" A chorus of male voices chimed together.

Kuro was tempted to whistle in amazement. She had them under control. Had he been that obedient in school? He sincerely doubted it. His eyes lifted to meet hers from across the gym.

"I'm not late, am I?" He couldn't help himself.

Kagome lifted her hand to signal for him to approach. He didn't need any other encouragement. He strolled to the center of the court, coming to a stop by her side.

Kuro took a moment to scan the crowd of hopeful teens. Once he'd been young like them. So full of energy and sarcasm. Well, the sarcasm hadn't left him at least.

Glancing over the members more seriously, he counted a roster made up of nine people. Five of which appeared to be third years. This was bad already. They'd need more players. There were barely enough to form a team. In a year they wouldn't have enough for simple practices either. His expression darkened.

About the only thing they had going for them at the moment was their collective height. Nearly everyone on the team was a veritable giant. He could work with that. An ultimate defense should be well in the making with a group like this.

"Allow me to officially introduce you," Kagome turned up her palm towards him in an introductory manner. "This is Kuro Tetsurou. He'll be observing you today."

Kuro had expected excitement. He even anticipated a bit of shouting. What he hadn't seen coming was the explosion of energy.

The young man hadn't the chance to breathe before the wind was knocked from him. Nine pairs of arms tackled him at once, pushing him off balance. He tumbled to the ground heavily from the weight of their joined effort.

He screwed up, hadn't he?


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic

 _ **Touch of Red**_

 **Part II** : Meetings and Greetings

Kuro stared up at the ceiling. A chorus of excited yelling floated overhead. How had he ended up here again? Oh right, a mob of hyperactive teenagers had tackled him in their excitement.

"Boys!" Kagome's voice cut in sharply. "What are you doing?" It reminded him of a furious mother. A grin found itself stretching across his lips. That image suited her personality somehow.

"But miss!" They tried to cover.

The young woman shook her head once, "I don't care. Let him up from the floor right this second. Or," a sharp glint entered her azure eyes. "Would you rather I cancel this practice in favor of quizzing you on the relation of spatial…" She hadn't even finished her threat before the collective weight of Nekoma's Volleyball Team was off of him.

The teens formed a single file line in front of him. They bowed simultaneously. The boy at the far end of the line was the first to speak.

"Please forgive our indiscretion. We won't do it again." There was a sincerity about this kid that reminded him of Karasuno's old Captain. Poised, dignified and the calmest in the group. How interesting.

Kuro took to his feet. He placed his palms on his lower back and leaned away to stretch the muscles into their proper place.

"Ah youth. It's been some time since I've seen such fire." He tipped his head over his shoulder to pin their sponsor with a wide grin. "You weren't kidding about the enthusiasm."

"Of course." Kagome shot back, a teasing edge in her tone. "This reckless bunch has enthusiasm and determination in spades."

For a second he thought that hearts had burst from the boys' eyes at the compliment.

The glint returned, " _However_ ," The hearts suddenly broke apart and crumbled into dust. "They lack proper direction. I can only do so much for them without any official experience."

"Miss!" The team cried sullenly, "Don't tease us! We thought you were going to compliment us!"

A smirk pulled at Kagome's lips, "I _did_ compliment you, but I also told the truth." She held up her index finger. "There's nothing wrong with admitting that you need someone to help show you the right course of action." They were rapt with attention—holding onto every word that she spoke. "The only real defeat comes in not learning from past mistakes. Nakamura," She adressss one of them specifically, "That means not getting carried away."

"She lectured us!" A boy at the centered cheered. "I love it when she does that!"

"She lectured _you_ and that's because you're a masochist, Nakamura." Another grumbled next to him.

"What'd you call me?!" Nakamura shot back. His personality was reminiscent of Tanaka's from Karasuno. Perhaps a bit less of an edge to him, but Nakamura still seemed to have a knack for big talk.

Kuro was starting to get a clearer picture of the type of guys he would be dealing with. They were definitely going to be a handful.

"Enough." Kagome interrupted sharply. Immediately their backs straightened and posture stiffened. "Masochism aside, you all should be aware of the stakes. You can't take any practice for granted." Her eyes narrowed, "Make your mark on that court. Don't let your opponents walk away without forcing them to fight with every ounce of strength they have. Victory isn't guaranteed but that doesn't mean that you can't make things as difficult as possible for them."

Ah, had stars just appeared above their heads? They were beginning to shine pretty brightly under the gym's fluorescent lights. He was officially amazed at her control.

"Now then," She clapped her hands once, "Let's welcome our guests. He," she gestured her thumb towards him, "Will only be observing today. Your opponents will be here in a few minutes so take this time to prepare yourselves."

"Right!" They echoed in unison.

He had to hand it to the little lady, she had those kids in prime condition. As requested, they made their starting formation obediently. He kept his eyes on the boy he assumed to be the captain. He hadn't gotten his name yet but the others crowded near him frequently. He could use that charisma to encourage the others.

"How long did it take to get them to behave like this?" He teased lightly, keeping his eyes on the players.

Kagome came to stand beside him, "Would you believe me if I said that it'd only taken three months?"

Judging by the way they kept glancing at her with hearts in their eyes, he could only figure why. The previous Captain shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. She was cute and fierce, it wasn't that surprising that they'd follow her lead without much complaint.

"By the way," He added quickly, "Nice speech." It briefly reminded him of the ones he used to give. Old memories long since past.

Kagome laughed again. It was a unique sound. Both delicate and full of confidence. He found that trait to be particularly attractive in a woman.

"It always seems to get them going." She gestured towards the teens practically howling out their energy. "The more confident they are, the better they play."

"Hey boss!" Nakamura called out again. Kuro blinked. Boss? Was he referring to him? "Is it true that you were the Captain when Nekoma went to the Nationals?" The rest of the team stilled, eagerly awaiting his reply.

The young man laughed to himself, "I see that my legend precedes me." He slipped back into a old habit quicker than he expected.

"Not just a legend. They've made you a myth." Kagome noted amusedly. "You should see what they've put up in their club room."

Now he was curious. What _exactly_ had people said about him?

"You're not supposed to go in there! Violation!" Nakamura cried desperately, "I call a violation!"

The teacher was unperturbed at the accusation, "If you'd locked up the way you were supposed to then I wouldn't have needed to go in there." A thick atmosphere filled the gym. Ooh, was she angry? "Or would you rather that I remove club room privileges for a week so you and your teammates learn to be more responsible?"

"We'll take care of it! No need to worry!" His closest teammate pipped in. He slapped a palm over Nakamura's mouth to keep him from speaking further.

"I like this team. They're interesting." Kuro rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Kagome folded her arms over her chest, "Well it's never boring to say the least." She glanced at her watch. "The neighborhood association should be here in the next five minutes."

He cocked his head to the side, "Neighborhood association? It's not a practice with another school?"

A dark aura filled the gym. Apparently the boys had overheard their conversation.

"We haven't been invited to a real practice match for over a year now." The young woman met his gaze intently. "It's hard securing those kinds of connections when everyone believes your team is weak."

Something about that struck a chord with him. Their connections were gone? Only the neighborhood association would come? This wasn't adding up. There should've been at least _one_ school willing to practice with them. The memory of black jerseys filled his mind. Was that rivalry gone now too?

"Every other week a friend of mine brings his team and assists in coaching. Unfortunately that's not as much time as they need to improve their cohesiveness." She sighed heavily. "We haven't gotten past any preliminaries since your team left."

He closed his eyes. What the hell gad he gotten himself into? This wasn't just a coaching gig. It was a rescue operation, meant to revive Nekoma from the depths of despair that it'd fallen into. Should he do it? Would it be worth it?

He observed the new team keenly. This match would determine that fact for him.

"Listen up!" His voice boomed through the gym. All heads immediately swiveled in his direction. "I'm going to make my decision whether or not to stay based on how you perform today." Maybe he was putting too much pressure on them, but it wasn't like there were other options left at this point. Besides, he wanted to see what they were capable of when they were trying their hardest. "To start, I need you to introduce yourselves. Tell me your name and position starting from the left. Go!" He pointed towards the boy he believed to be the captain.

The kid was definitely well over six feet. He rivaled Lev's height when he initially joined. The boy straightened up, "Satou Kei. I'm a middle blocker, sir!"

Kuro sighed, "Hey kid, don't call me sir. I feel old enough as is." Snickers erupted from the rest of the team.

"Yes s…" He almost said it again. "I mean, of course!" Satou corrected himself at the slight up quirk of his lips.

"You the captain?" This inquiry was also a direct one. The boy nodded once, making a noise of agreement. "Good. This will be the best chance you've got to show me what Nekoma is made of." He was pressuring them again. "Next!"

The next boy was slightly shorter but no less intimidating. He wore a deep scowl and if he hadn't known better, he would've guessed the kid to be five years older than he was. "Morita Yuta. Wing Spiker." Succinct, now how did that not surprise him?

The next was of course Nakamura. The kid was a giant ball of energy. He was a bit of a weird mash between Lev and Karasuno's Tanaka. The height combined with the attitude. He could just tell that this one was going to be the epicenter of the team's optimism.

"Nakamura Takeru. Setter." Now that was interesting. He was curious to see how he'd handle adapting to his teammate's preferred attack styles. His personality appeared to clash with the prime qualities of a setter. He briefly thought back to Kenma. Control was an absolute necessity. Brash decisions could mean the difference between a win or loss in a game.

The next boy followed up. He was a bit shorter than the rest. His expression was a mask of the perfect stoicism.

"Maruyama Ryo. Libero." Maruyama nodded at his teammate next to him. A bit of similar height but an excited grin plastered over her expression. Now why did this one remind him of Hinata?

"Kinoshita Kouta. Middle blocker."

Which left the last of their start up, "Ueda Takumi. Defensive Specialist." Kuro could see why as well. He was easily the tallest of the group. He had a laid back atmosphere to him but there was something in his eyes that tipped the young man off to a ferocious thirst for victory. A good line up if he did say so himself. He cocked his head to the side.

"So you three are first years?" His question was directed towards the few left standing on the side lines. They nodded simultaneously.

"Well, go on" Kuro grinned. It sucked being last pick. However with as small as this team was, they needed all of their skilled players on the court. There was no room for error. The cogs in his brain began to turn. If he could round out their abilities and boost the freshman's skills, then they'd have a better shot of creating new combos.

"Arai Ryusei!" A nervous flush brightened the kid's face. Had he ever been that shy before? He couldn't recall.

"Takagi Souma." The next one was calmer, however he kept staring at him intently; As if uncertain of whether or not to speak.

"Noguchi Haruto."

They offered a polite bow towards him cohesively, "Thank you for coming."

Kuro's grin widened, "Don't thank me. Your teacher wouldn't stop pestering me." Okay so that was a bit of a lie, but he couldn't help himself.

Kagome threw a displeased glare in his direction, "If by pestering you mean providing an offer you could refuse, then I will take full responsibility." Ooh, shut down. This was going to be fun.

The boys cried out in joy immediately.

"You _do_ love us, miss!" Were those tears of joy? Or did the sprinklers go off? He needed an umbrella. This was too much. The young man turned to laugh into his hand. Their sponsor didn't miss his amusement at her expense. "Only you would go so far for our sake!" They continued on.

Ah, there was that glint he'd seen before. What was she planning now?

"Then perhaps you boys should regale him with the reasons why you wanted him here." A small smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. Had he missed a memo? "We have a few minutes to spare. So have at it." With that she walked away, leaving him at the mercy of an overactive bunch of teenage boys.

He soon learned that the legend he left behind was far more exaggerated than even he could have imagined.


	3. Stakes

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Come with Me Now by The Kongos

 _ **Touch of Red**_

 **Part III** : Stakes

Kuro blinked. Seriously? He pointed towards the overly excited teenagers.

" _That_ is what people have been saying?" He asked Kagome incredulously. The young woman smiled sharply. For some reason he didn't quite like that look.

"That's only the beginning. Apparently you were known as a trouble maker that roamed the halls with a metal pipe in hand." She pulled at the collar of her shirt neatly. "Also there's the rumor that you once chased off a gang of yakuza from the school with only a yoyo for a weapon."

He tried not to say something sarcastic.

"You've got to be shitting me."

… And failed miserably. Well at least now he knew why the kids practically worshipped the ground he'd walked on. He still needed to hunt down the bastard that started this idiocy.

"Come on, tell us how you did it!" Nakamura cheered happily. "You had to be some sort of badass to chase guys like that off!"

Now Kuro wasn't the type to deny being called a 'badass'. He even took a bit of pride in it. But there was a limit. The badassery had to come from his own actions, not over emphasized exaggerations that someone had come up with.

The doors to the gym flung open suddenly, "Sorry I'm late!" A young girl charged onto the court. She paused at the center, placing her palms on her knees and gasping in deep breaths. "I finally got that thing."

"Hitomi," Kagome greeted the girl, "Don't push yourself."

"Sorry miss! But look!" She held up a flyer for the team to see. "I got permission for the event!" The young woman glanced over the poster carefully. After several seconds of reading, her face broke into a warm smile.

"You did well. Let's use this to our advantage." She turned towards the group. "What do you boys have to say?"

They straightened up immediately, "Thank you!"

Hitomi waved her hands in front of herself nervously, playing down her part in this whole situation. Speaking of, what kind of event was it?

He peered down at the flyer. The girl jumped the second she'd noticed him. Terror flitted across her expression. Kuro shifted back.

"Am I really that scary?" That time he directed his question to the club's teacher.

Kagome smirked, "Absolutely terrifying. After all, you have that rooster thing going on with your hair."

Oh now it was _on_ , "Hey leave the hair out of this." There were a few snickers that he chose to ignore. "Besides I don't recall you being terrified of approaching me. I can't be all _that_ scary." A grin spread acroos his lips. "You _did_ get pretty forceful too."

Now all eyes were on them.

The young woman gave a small laugh, "Of course. My boys were depending on me. I couldn't let them down." Somehow that answer didn't surprise him.

"We knew you love us! You're amazing, miss!" Nakamura cried out joyfully. Unfortunately he found himself too close to the boy and got sprayed by the waterfall of his tears.

Kuro tucked his hands to his pockets. He stepped forward, only stopping when he was directly in front of her.

"Alright I'll give you that much," He conceded without difficulty. "But how about we make a bet?" The tension grew thick in the air. The teens huddled together while Hitomi looked between them nervously.

"What kind of bet are we talking about here?" She was rightfully suspicious. His grin became teasing.

"Let's say that I decide to stay on full time to coach." More stars suddenly appeared above the crowd. Had that really made them _that_ happy? He chose not to think about it. "The Inter-Highs are coming up. So if we're able to get to the final round then how about we go on a date. Sound fair?"

"Is he serious?!" The setter cried out in shock.

"You think she'll go for it?" Morita shoved his elbow into Satou's side.

"No way. She _always_ shuts down the hopefuls." The Captain shot back. Everyone on the team leaned forward.

Kuro could admit that it'd been a bold move, but the woman was cute. She was also quite fierce; A trait that he found attractive in a woman. It'd take some amazing skills to get a crowd as rowdy as this bunch to settle down but she made it look easy. He glanced down at her. Besides, what better way to break the ice than to do something a bit outrageous? He didn't earn the nickname 'Master Provoker' for nothing.

"Don't half ass it." Kagome's tone was sharp. The group flinched but he remained unmoved. "If you're going to go all in then might as well shoot for the top." A confident smirk spread across her otherwise soft features. "We aren't the type to go in halfway. It's all or nothing. What do you say boys?" She cocked her head towards them. "You guys feel like taking the Inter-Highs by storm?" A loud cheer erupted.

However before it went out of hand the teacher pointed an index finger in his direction, "If you really want a date that bad then I hereby challenge you to take this team to the top. If you manage to win the finals then _maybe_ I'll consider it. Sound like a fair deal?"

"Did she just accept?" The teens jostled with one another.

"I think that's a first she's ever challenged anyone." The stars above their heads shine brightly. He was beginning to think that sunglasses and an umbrella would be required dress code for this class. "This year is going to be so awesome!"

Kuro rolled his shoulders and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"You make a hard bargain but I think I can handle it. Now, let's see how your boys play."

As expected another loud cheer rose up. At this this group had enthusiasm.

"E-excuse me miss," Hitomi approached cautiously. She tucked her hands close to her chest and fidgeted nervously. "Could you sign off on the permission? All the participating sponsors have to do it."

Kagome smiled warmly, "Sure thing. Just bring them to me after practice. For now why don't you help Satou and Nakamura with their set up."

"Yes miss!" She trotted off, casting a wary glance in his direction.

The young woman was quick to answer his unasked question.

"Hitomi is incredibly shy. She only joined the team as its manager because Satou had encouraged her to." She led them away from the court to a prime area for observing the match. "It'll take a bit of time but she'll warm up to you soon enough." A small smile tugged at her lips. "Just try not to frighten her with that rooster hair."

Again with the hair! Did it really look that bad?

"I'll keep that in mind." They hadn't much time before the doors were flung open once more. His eyes blinked once then twice. Well who would've guessed.

Kuro stood, "It's been a while you guys." He greeted the opposing team warmly. Kenma and Hinata offered a similarly warm reception.

"It's been too long!" The red head cheered excitedly. "You plan on joining us this time? It could make things real interesting!" The guy still didn't know what the word 'relax' meant. He was still surprised at how well he and Kenma paired together. Where Kenma was shy, Hinata was extroverted. Still, they did make an interesting couple. He'd never seen them play on the same team though, so this would be a new experience.

The previous setter of Nekoma gave a friendly wave, "You've gotten taller."

He laughed, "Yeah and you got shorter. Anyways, you kids been keeping this team warmed up?" He gestured towards the boys behind him.

Hinata laughed wildly, "Of course! They're fun to play against." His old rival pointed towards Satou. "This time I won't get blocked by you."

The captain grinned, "We'll see about that."

Kuro knew right then that they would be in for a hell of a match. Hinata was excitable at the best of times, but as he'd gotten older he began to not call out players unless he found them to be extremely skilled. The young man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He was curious to see how this would all go down.

"Alright, into positions!" Kagome's voice carried over the crowd. Nekoma's new team lined up appropriately as the Neighborhood Association poured in. His eyes scanned the crowd of vaguely familiar faces. Were these guys on his team before? He didn't recognize them at all.

The association took a short time to prepare for the game. By the end of their warm ups Kuro could feel the flames of excitement light behind the teens. He scratched at the back of his neck. Had he done that?

"You did well," Kagome commented beside him. The heat of her warmth radiated from the short distance that the were separated. "You effectively inspired the team. Although your methods were rather questionable."

He laughed, "That's always been my job. There's no escaping that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I gotta ask though, why did you make a counter bet? It's no fun if there aren't any stakes."

She threw him an odd glance. What was that?

"The stakes _are_ high. That loss means that our team won't be victorious. Isn't that risk enough?" She smiled up at him confidently. For a moment, he thought that look suited her personality completely. "Besides, I don't bet against my boys. They're the heart and soul of this school."

He found himself smiling with her, "They sure are." As was every time that came before them. It wasn't about the individuals that played, but the unit as a whole. Excitement flooded his veins. This was going to be an interesting years. His clients forgotten, Kuro observed the match carefully.


	4. Interest

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Legend by The Score

 _ **Touch of Red**_

 **Part IV** : Interest

The tension was thick. Kuro took a spot beside Kagome upon a bench. They had a clear view of the court. Currently the only people he recognized on the Neighborhood Association were Hinata and Kenma. The other four guys appeared average in both height and build. By looks alone, this new team should have the block advantage. The real question remained, did the boys have the skills necessary to hold their own against a National Champion? His eyes slid to Hinata. Kageyama wasn't here. Kenma, while close to him, probably wouldn't be able to send pin point tosses like the little short fry would need to make his monster quicks. This was going to be interesting.

The whistle blew and Satou was the first to serve.

"Satou is our best server. His main position may be middle blocker but it's his serve that gives us an advantage in the early set." Kagome commented. Her eyes never left the team. She watched dead on, confidence pouring from her posture. The young man took that into consideration.

The captain threw the ball in the air. He ran forward in a few long strides before leaping high from the ground. Kuro had to give the kid credit. His form was flawless. In a single stroke, the ball was struck across the court. It flew over the net before smashing into the floor unhindered. A service ace. Kuro felt his grin widen. Looks like they had a secret weapon. That would definitely work to their advantage. The ball was returned and Satou set up for another serve. The Neighborhood Association wouldn't be able to score unless they could receive his serve and get the ball in the air. He tucked his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. This was going to get interesting.

This time Satou spiked the ball. It curved towards the center, falling straight into Hinata's awaiting arms. Just like in high school, he felt the slight twinge of nervousness when the little shrimp began to run across the court. The ball was up and Kenma moved into position to set.

Hinata was a wild card where Kenma was sly. His eyes narrowed as he watched the setter poise for a quick attack. Would it be the monster or regular? He leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees.

The ball made a fast arc over the net. Kuro blinked. Hinata's hand made contact, sending it flying back towards their team. He felt that familiar tug of dread at the sight of it blasting towards the floor. It was a freak quick attack. Somewhere along the way Kenma and Hinata had managed to perfect their own version of it. He wasn't exactly sure if he should be proud of the couple or nervous at their prowess.

In all of his time playing, he'd only seen Lev and a handful of other highly skilled blockers handle that attack. The second the ball made contact with Maruyama's awaiting arms, he knew that they had a skilled team. Not just _anyone_ could receive something like that. A wide grin spread across his lips. It looked like he'd be staying after all.

The ball went up a second time. The players scattered across the court in an unfamiliar pattern. Were they trying to set up a pipe? Nakamura moved into position. The young man observed as the setter's eyes darted across his teammates. In an instant he pushed the ball to the far edge of the line. Morita took the shot. The ball grazed the tips of a blocker's fingers before slamming into the court before.

Kuro scratched his chin. Was that intentional? Or did he just make a hasty decision?

"Nakamura can set to anyone on the court. His fatal flaw is his inability to assess the opponent's set up calmly before making the set." Kagome offered politely. Her lips were pulled into a tiny frown. "His optimism is necessary for pushing the team forward, but he's hasty."

So that's what she meant by direction. Individually each player could go toe to toe with the best of them. As a unit they were still utterly lacking. Kuro watched the rest of the game without interfering. He needed to see what they were capable of on their own.

The game went with the flow of a tug of war game. One point gained and then another lost. It was only in the second half of the third set did the team tire out. Sweat beaded their brows. Their serves were becoming a bit less accurate and the receives not quite as strong as they'd been before. This would be their loss.

Kuro closed his eyes as the ball landed on their side of the court. The whistle blew and he knew now what he had to do.

"Thank you for the game!" Both teams chorused together. He sucked a breath through his nose. Defeat was _always_ a bitter pill to swallow. It didn't matter if it was a practice game or not. The taste was just as bitter as if it were a final game in a tournament. He waited until the Neighborhood Association waved their goodbyes. He watched as Hinata took Kenma's hand and carried him off to their favorite local joint. He was happy for them but that didn't change his task now set out in front of him. His eyes narrowed.

When he turned towards the boys, Kagome had already began to talk to them. He came to her side silently. He tucked his hands into his pockets and listened in on her lecture.

"You _are_ strong," The sponsor reiterated. "However just because your individual strengths far surpass your peers, that doesn't mean that you should neglect your _teamwork_." She paused to glance at him pointedly. It was a silent cue for him to make his decision known.

Right now all his eyes could see were the bitter expressions. Nakamura clutched at the cloth of his pants tightly. His knuckles grew white from the force as tears brimmed his eyes. He knew exactly what had happened. Beating down on him wouldn't do any good. He'd have to focus his efforts on making them a more cohesive unit. A small smirk pulled at his lips. This would be fun.

"Gotta admit, you didn't let them take those points easily." He recalled the impressive wall of blockers they'd collected for this new team. Date Tech was going to have a run for their money for the title 'The Iron Wall'. "So let's do something a bit differently. Nakamura," The boy snapped to attention. "Who's your Ace?"

"Morita," He stated with a small amount of confusion.

Kuro crosse his arms, "Then that's who the blockers are going to target when the games get tight. The Ace's are great for scoring points when you need them, but don't forget to use your center as your decoy. Otherwise you'll be too predictable."

The exuberant kid nodded eagerly. His tears virtually disappeared.

"Right!" Came the response he'd been waiting for.

A small smirk tugged at his lips, "So let's get this meeting started, shall we?" All eyes were on him in that second. He knew from the moment he walked through the doors that he'd be incapable of turning away from this team. Hell, he knew the second Kagome had approached him. The idea had sunk in steadily over the course of the week. His excitement over the prospect had grown immeasurably and seeing them play first hand only gave him more incentive to remain. He'd take this team to the top during the Inter-High Tournament. Then he'd also get that date.

Kuro settled back into his old groove. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Kagome stood beside him as they cut the lights to the gym. It was dark now and the last of the students had already gone home for the night. She shut the doors and locked them behind her.

"Should I assume that you'll be here tomorrow morning?" A small smirk tugged at her lips.

He followed it up with a quip of his own, "Only if you'll be here. After all you were the one who asked me to come in the first place." What could he say? She was cute and he still wanted to at least get her cell phone number.

Kagome laughed, "You're the smooth type, aren't you?"

"Is that the type you're into?" Maybe he was pushing it a bit too much, but it wasn't as if he hadn't earned the nickname 'Master Provoker' for nothing. Pushing his limits had always been his strong point.

She playfully prodded his shoulder with her index finger, "Hate to break it to you but I like to keep a firm line between my personal life and my career."

"What, no work dates? No faculty parties?" He fell into step beside her. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"I do go out with faculty as a group or under a professional setting, but I don't date in my work place." She smirked up at him. "Nice try though. The boys could use that boldness in their playing style."

Back to the topic of Nekoma. He had a feeling that this would be a recurring battle. Kuro tucked his hands into his pockets, "Sure, but first at least let me walk you home. Wouldn't be right to let a lady walk back on her own at night."

That time she paused. The young woman fixed him with a blank expression, "I knew you'd be tenacious but I didn't expect this." Kagome tapped her finger on her chin. "You really don't take rejection, do you?"

"Not at all." His grin widened.

Kagome quirked a brow, "Well then coach, that's all the more reason to start training those boys." Her pace increased, partially walking ahead of him. "You waged a bet, didn't you?"

It only took a few short strides to catch up, "So is that a yes?"

She smiled, "It's a maybe."

"Good enough for me." Especially since it meant that he still had time to work on her. His eyes slid to the teacher's confident expression. He had a feeling that he'd be struggling to get that number from her for some time yet. His grin became a tiny bit bigger. At least this wouldn't be boring. With that he followed after Kagome, his mind split between coaching and his new interest.


	5. First Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Radio Active by Imagine Dragons

 _ **Touch of Red**_

 **Part V** : First Practice

Kuro woke earlier than usual. His phone blared noisily as he stared up at the ceiling. Today would be his first _real_ day as a coach. It was part time and would only run for a few short hours in the morning and then split to several hours between the late afternoon and evening. It wasn't bad though. That position currently paid more than his little private training sessions did. He glanced towards his phone.

He ought to call Ono back and inform him of the shift in his schedule. His coworker had been calling him nonstop since he ditched his last couple of private sessions. It wasn't like he hadn't given him a heads up though. He told him earlier in the week that he'd be taking the weekend off. Kuro sat up in his bed. He grabbed his phone and answered on what was probably the fifth call that morning.

"About damn time!" The male growled through on the other side of the line. "Get your ass down here! I can't keep covering for you!"

The young man yawned into the palm of his hand, "Sorry about that but I've got to make a change."

There was a stillness on the line followed by angry breathing, "Tell me you're joking, Kuro?"

He couldn't fight the smirk at the corner of his lips, "Not joking. I'm going to be coaching on the side now."

"You son of a bitch. You better not be violating our compete clause." Ono's voice raised several notches with his fury. "I'll have you know that your ass could be in some serious hot water if you stole any of our clients!"

The new coach sighed, "You can untwist your balls now. I'm not taking any of those damn clients. Hell you can _keep_ them for all I care." He still remembered a few trying to trail their hands down his biceps and stomach whenever the opportunity struck. He'd rather deal with rowdy teenagers than amorous house wives that had too much time and graphic romance novels on their hands. "I'm coaching at the damn school. I got invited so I went to check it out."

Another silence stilled their conversation.

"You? Coaching? As in kids?" Ono sounded stunned. Kuro stretched his free arm into the air and arched his back. Several joints along his spine cracked pleasantly.

"Teens, Ono. I'm going to Nekoma. Mind adjusting my schedule?" He glanced at the clock. 5:00, which meant that _officially_ the kids would start to arrive around 6:30 to begin practice at 7:00. "I've got to do split shifts on this. Those kids need some direction." His mind went back to the previous day.

They were definitely strong individually but they lacked the ability to bring their skills together as a cohesive unit. Their setter in particular would require the most work. He scratched at his chin. Now how to plan out this morning's practice? Three on threes would be a good start.

"Sure, but I'll give you the most difficult clients as retribution." He thought he heard a malicious snicker on the other end of the line. "Don't think you can get away from ditching work without _some_ sort of punishment. Hope you enjoy helping out Mrs. Yamada. She's been requesting you _incessantly_."

Kuro scowled. Great, _that_ cantankerousold bat. She was absolutely awful and only ever seemed to want him to train her.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind. Anyways, just give me sessions around lunch time for now. I'll figure out the rest later." He heard his coworker's laughter and slight parting grunt. The guy was a complete and utter jackass but he was reliable when he needed to be.

The young man fully stood from his bed. Now it was time to get to work. A small smirk pulled at his lips. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Kuro approached the familiar gym. Sleep still clouded his eyes and his hands were tucked into his pockets. The doors were partially open, a sure sign that a few of the boys had already showed up. He glanced down at his clock. Barely 6:15 and they were close to an hour early. His grin widened. Well at least he had to give them points for dedication.

He stepped inside to the sight of Satou, Nakamura and Hitomi practicing. Hitomi easily threw several balls to the setter. Nakamura swiftly fell into the habit of setting for their team's captain. It would seem that this trio had a long standing bond of trust.

"You're early." A feminine voice commented lightly. "Got a taste of Volleyball again and couldn't stay away, could you?

Kuro snapped his head in the other direction. Kagome stood a short distance off, this time dressed in casual work out clothing. Admittedly, it was a nice look on her. Definitely more casual than her work outfit.

"I was feeling a bit eager." He fell into step beside her, choosing to observe the small group a bit longer. "They always here this early?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes, Nakamura is used to throwing sets for several players but Satou decided that he wanted to try spiking for a while."

He quirked his brow, "Really? You sure he wasn't an ace before this?" A ball slammed across the court at a high rate of speed. "He's got spiking down pretty well." It was a truth that couldn't be denied. In a close game having players that could perform other techniques outside their usual roles was absolutely _indispensable_. Having liberos set from the back and setters being able to spike could turn the tide of any game and cause a break in their favor. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched them carefully.

"He was an Ace for Chidoriyama before he came here. He switched positions after our last captain graduated last year." Kagome supplied helpfully. She offered him a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and took a quick drink.

"That makes sense." An idea hit him as they stood silently next to one another. "You've been watching these boys for a while, right?" It was mostly a rhetorical question but she answered him anyways.

"I've been the sponsor for this team for a few years now." They watched as more balls were sent over it net. They were almost out by this point.

"Then would you mind telling me what _you_ think they need the most?" His gaze slid over to her briefly. "You know their habits and their playing styles in and out right now. Even without a lot of field experience you'll have the most working knowledge of their weaknesses."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, "Their main issue stems from their ability to function together." She held up her index finger, "Nakamura has always been a point of high energy and enthusiasm. But Morita can't quite seem to get a handle of him." Her eyes narrowed sharply, "Both of them had come from rival middle schools before they came here and it comes out in their playing styles as well."

She gestured towards the setter, "Where Nakamura excels in making quick sets, he lacks the ability to calmly think before making a toss." He watched as her brows furrowed slightly. "Morita requires a specific type of set and Nakamura's hastiness can sometimes cause lost points or tension."

Kuro nodded, "Just as I thought." He pondered his options. What would be the best way to get a hasty setter to relax? More fast spikes? Or would pitting him against a high wall of blockers be more beneficial to have him get the hang of repeatedly throwing several types of sets? "Thanks, kitten. That helps a lot." He grinned at the teacher beside him.

She scowled in response, "Call me kitten again, _I dare you_." Her voice took on a sharp edge and he fought the urge to laugh.

"It's just a joke, kitten!" He hadn't the chance to finish his thought. A sharp pain erupted from his side where her index finger and thumb had started to pinch. Did she just hit his nerve?! "Ow! Okay, okay! I won't do it!"

Kuro tucked to the side, avoiding her deft hands. He had to admit that she was _quick_. Even with all of his training, he was barely dodging her at this rate.

"Check that out." They heard a few more students enter the gym. "Miss is on the attack. You think he'll be able to escape her?"

He saw Morita blink once then shrug, "Who knows? Come on, let's get started." The teen encourages his friend to follow after him. Ueda didn't hesitate.

Kuro managed to grab hold of Kagome's wrists, "Caught ya." He grinned down at her widely. Her lips pulled into a thin line. She really _did_ look like an upset kitten this way. His grin grew wider. It was official, that nickname was going to stay.

"Hey boss, are you going to flirt all day or are we going to get started!" Nakamura paused long enough to tease him. The young man released his temporary captive. Kagome slipped away from him, her azure eyes narrowed into slits at his back. This was going to be a rather fun year.

"Sure, for now I need you guys to group into threes." There was enough space in the gym to have two simultaneous games. Doing things this way would allow for him to see which groups worked well together and which didn't. Using rotations would be his best option in getting the boys adjusted to working with each other cohesively.

As expected Satou, Nakamura and Maruyama huddled together. Morita, Ueda and Kinoshita created an opposing team. It was a literal giant versus giant battle. This would get interesting. The three first years huddled on the other side of the court, their eyes watching the tension build with honed interest.

Kuro clapped his hands together to garner their attention, "Alright I'm sure most of you are familiar with how to do a three on three." He felt his grin turn a bit more malicious than normal. "But in this case we'll be switching people on the teams for every set."

Several pairs of wide eyes stared up at him in schlock but he pressed forward.

"We need _everyone_ to be able to work together. Nekoma has always been a _team_ of players that works well in unison; not a _collection_ of just a few talents." His eyes scanned the crowd. "If you want to make it to the Nationals then you'll have to put everything you've got into this." The new coach stepped forward, "There's an old saying that I think should apply here. When we're up against another team, your only enemy is on the other side of the net. The ones beside you are your _allies_."

Nakamura and Morita threw disdainful glanced at each other, "With that said, let's get this practice started." He took his whistle and gave it a quick blow to signify the start of the practice. He had a sneaky suspicion that these boys were going to give him as much trouble as they could.


End file.
